Fires of the Syren
by LatinSpaceAngel
Summary: Warren P./OC - Warren's music appreciation class has only one saving grace: Angelys. What's her secret? What's she hiding? And why does she need him and his abilities to help her? Will his flames will consume them both? R&R! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first Sky High fanfic, and my first fanfic in almost 3 years, so bear with me. If this story interests you please review! It feeds the muse._

_Disclaimer: I certainly don't own any of the Sky High chars, but Angi (and a few other characters to come) do belong to me._

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue:**

Angelys Navarro bit her lip as she wandered into the empty classroom. Why was she here in the middle of the night? There had been a dream, a call in the middle of the night. She had been called by the name she never thought she would be called ever again. Her father had given her that name when she was born, when she almost shattered his super-sensitive ears.

"Syren... Little Syren..." the whisper took her out of her reverie. She frowned into the darkness. No one called her that anymore, not since her father went away. "Who's there?" she inquired into the darkness. A shadowy figure emerged from the space between the windows wherein light from the lamps outside the school building were shining through.

"Syren... Do you like your life? Do you know where your mother is? " Angi stiffened. What had he done to her mother? She stepped forward with a growl.

"What did you do with her? Who are you? Where's my mother?" she practically shouted at the darkness. There was a chuckle and the cocking of a gun. She stopped in her approach, her breaths heaving in and out of her chest.

"She is safe... for now. You do as your told and nothing will change. You defy me, and you will lose everything you have ever cared about. This is your first task. I will be in touch..."

The figure threw an envelope at her feet, then there was a hissing sound, and a thick scent started to fill the room. Angi quickly grabbed the envelope then turned to leave, barely opening the door, as she stumbled out into the hall. She staggered as the gas followed her into the hallway. Clutching the envelope she staggered to the nearest doors, pushing them open as she inhaled the crisp autumn air. Stumbling to the ground, she took in several breaths, clearing her mind before she stumbled back to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... I wish I owned Warren, though. Talk about HOT!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One**

Warren Peace entered his music appreciation class with a grunt and too his usual seat near the back. Why did he take this class? Oh yeah... stupid core humanities requirements. He had signed up late for the classes and he got stuck with music appreciation because the literature classes were full. The only saving grace to all of this was the undergrad head tutor, Angelys Navarro. He normally didn't make it a point to notice girls, but this one was different somehow. It wasn't that he didn't have any interests in girls, it was more like he preferred being alone. If he didn't let anyone get close then he couldn't get hurt. It was bad enough that Layla and Magenta made it no secret they found him attractive in an alpha male sort of way, but they were his friends... sort of.

They had all ended up going to the same university, which annoyed him, but it gave him a strange sense of comfort at the same time. He and Will, Layla, Magenta, Glo-stick and Puddles (as he called the other two) had all graduated Sky High and had gone to the local university, with him majoring in English Literature and Chinese, Layla in biology, and Will in business management.

His scowl diminished as she took a seat one row and to the right of his position. He could smell the coconut fragrance of her shampoo and conditioner, and the hint of jasmine from her perfume. He didn't know much about her, other than she was a music theory/psychology double major. It seemed weird he'd know that, but he had happened to see her formal schedule sheet once when she dropped it. He let himself close his eyes and take in the scent of her as Professor Ruddiker started the class with some Bach sonatas. Here went another boring class...

****

Angi took her seat, catching a glimpse of the dark-haired, broody, Warren as she passed him. He was a brilliant mind, and oh-so-hot, but her usual flirty glance and attempts at breaking the ice were not going to happen today. She had gotten her assignment from her mother's captor, and she didn't know if she could do it.

She had to, for her mother to be returned safely, but it's not like her mother was being tortured, yet. There were photographs of her mother in a living room in a warehouse. She looked right pissed off, but she was alive and unhurt. There was no real fear in her eyes, either. That might mean she knew who took her, but there was a warning. No police, no supers, especially not The Commander and Jetstream. She was not to tell anyone, just do her task and then report when she got her next assignment.

Her expression, though, was haunted as she sat through her class, hardly taking notes or paying attention. She usually enjoyed music appreciation, but her mind was on her task. How was she going to do it? It wasn't like it was easy, at least not based on her observations. After all... how was she supposed to seduce Warren Peace without him getting suspicious?

* * *

_A/N - Review? Please? *puppy eyes*_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much for the review and the add to the story alerts. You totally made my day!!! I do apologize for the time between chapters. It's been a long week with dog, and job search, and driving an hour for a coin appraisal that resulted in nothing... anyway... Now without further ado, here's the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Yeah... so NOT mine... except Angi_

_

* * *

_

Angi surveyed the Paper Lantern, nodding in satisfaction. She had done some research and had found out that one Warren Peace worked at the Paper Lantern, and had ever since he was in high school. She had managed to convince her honor society to have their social event at the establishment on a night she knew he was going to be working. They had a DJ, and good food, and she was wearing an off-the-shoulder red ruffled top, loose, but dressy billowy black pants, black ballet flats, and a black, leather pageboy cap over her tight, chestnut curls. As her hazel eyes looked around, she spotted the oh-so-hot Mr. Peace in an apron, carrying a puupuu platter to a table of students, the girls giggling over him, the guys rolling his eyes. She watched with a twinge of... was that jealousy? There was no need for jealousy! It wasn't like Warren Peace was _her_ man! Actually, Warren Peace wasn't anyone's man. At least not lately. She'd seen him with a few girls over the past year, but nothing serious.. at least it didn't seem that way. He was a bad by, but without the "notch-on-the-bedpost" syndrome that seemed to pervade the bad boy populace. Then again.. it was just conjecture on her part.

She admired his tattoos, his shoulder-length hair tied back away from his rugged, chiseled face... She felt a warmth of longing start up in her belly, then she shook her head. She had an objective... to bring him to her cause, to seduce him, as it were. That was her ability, after all, wasn't it? She was the daughter of Camille Navarro, opera singer, vocal coach, and Alfred Benson, aka Hypno, a supervillain with the ability to hypnotize using suggestive speech. She had inherited both abilities, and had been nicknamed Syren, as in the sirens of mythology who could lead men to their deaths by their song. She had her mother's singing abilities, and her father's suggestive undertone. She had been hidden away, trained to control her power after her father had been arrested. He had been captured by none other than Jetstream, but he wouldn't give up his partner no matter how much he was interrogated. It was said he was in a maximum security prison, in solitary confinement.

Her abilities were why she had chosen her majors. She wanted to use her abilities for good, not evil, to use it for music therapy, especially for children, but someone had found her out. She didn't know who, and her mother had never shared anything about her father except that he had been a super and that he had been very, very bad. She had been angry with her mother when she told her, but then grew to accept that her mother had made a mistake and had also fallen under her father's abilities. She wasn't angry with her after that, and she didn't bring it up to her every again. Her mother had to live with that for the rest of her life. Angi wasn't going to stigmatize her for it.

She hated using her abilities for anything, really, even though she loved to sing, but her mother was in trouble. Desperate times and all... Getting onto the cleared area for the DJ when she saw he was out on the floor with a little bit of time on his hands, she motioned for the DJ to spin her the track to Evanescence's _Going Under_. As she started the lyrics, she concentrated on her suggestion to him, for him to pay attention, for him to notice, for him to fall under the spell of her voice.

****

"_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies....always confusing the thoughts in my head...."_ she kept her gaze on him, and she saw him watching her, the haunting vocals weaving around him. What she didn't know was that she hadn't needed all this. Warren Peace had already noticed her. He had noticed her the moment she had walked into the restaurant, but she was ever the hostess of the party and kept flitting from one group to another, making sure that everyone else was having a good time. He did the same, except he was making sure people had food. It was unusual for the Paper Lantern to host something like this, but he had heard the money paid was good, and Mrs. Xiang, the owner, was looking to drum up better business. What better way than to open her establishment to college functions, especially since he was in college now?

He hadn't argued with the woman, making sure to work the night he knew that Angi's honor society was having their event. She was appreciative of the extra help. It was a win-win. As his brown gaze locked on the caramel-skinned beauty that was Angelys Navarro he felt his heart skip a beat. He then scowled at himself. He was acting like some idiot. Normally it was the girls that threw themselves at him, like the giggling bunch at table nine, but Angi didn't. She barely flirted with him, but somehow let him know she was interested if he wanted to take the chance. If he didn't.. well, his loss. He liked that about her. She wasn't trying to get his attention, and by being herself he was giving her attention. It perplexed him, but then she was the psych major, not him.

He hated, though, that he acted like an idiot schoolboy with a crush. He just... didn't know how to talk to her. She was beautiful, talented, and he was...a recluse. He had friends, but they gave him his space. He spent time with girls, not more than a few weeks, or at most, a few months because he couldn't understand how they could be so full of themselves. They saw him as a status symbol, the girl taming the bad boy, but after a fuck or two and some dates they left him, or he left them. It was always the same reason... while good in bed they were boring. He needed someone who was exciting, interesting... and who wasn't scared when his hands decided to burn up. That was the icing on the cake... the scream of, "Freak, Get away from me!" Yeah... he let them go, but not before making sure they never spoke to anyone else about what he could do. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out of school because he couldn't keep his fires in check.

As she started to sing, he felt... funny, but it wasn't unpleasant. He couldn't keep his gaze off her, but he wasn't sure that was the song. She was beautiful, her voice was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. So why was he afraid of talking to her? He wasn't afraid of anything. He was the son of Baron Battle and Red Fury. He had faced down Royal Pain before graduating high school... but he was still a man and he was afraid of rejection. He resolved, however, to talk to her this time. He had to. Because somewhere deep inside he heard her asking for his help.

* * *

_A/N: Will they talk to each other? Will he ask her out? Tune in and find out! And as always.. review, please!!! *** points to button ***_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_OMG, I'm so sorry to keep this on hiatus! So much happened with so little time to explain. In a nutshell, my muse left me for a very long time, leaving me to a lonely, desolate existence. I had to apply myself to the real world (i.e. work, a boyfriend who later broke up with me, moving, and more work). After some attempts from my muse (old or new, I can't tell) I'm back to writing, and hopefully will finish this little story. _

_As always, Sky High is so not mine, though I wish Warren was keeping my New England winters warm with me..._

Angi smiled warmly as the last of the honor society members left the paper lantern. She had opted to stay behind by herself to clean up, acting as if she was all concerned for her friends' sleeping habits and whatnot, but mostly wanting some time with Warren without having fifty people around her. She turned to help him clear up the plates, choosing a table near his. He looked up at her and smiled, shaking his head.

"You don't need to do that. I can get it, miss." Angi smirked and shook her head as she picked up the plates and put it in his basin, sticking her chin out defiantly as her eyes twinkled. "It's Angelys. Angi, for short. And I helped contribute to this mess, I should help you clean it up."

He chuckled and nodded. The girl had spunk. He liked that about her. "Alright, Angi. I'm Warren. We're in Music Appreciation together, I think."

Angi laughed and picked up some glasses, placing them gently in his tub. "Yeah, we are, Warren. I get to sit behind you and hear you sigh during Mozart, and shift in your seat during Chopin." He grimaced and scratched the back of his neck while she laughed. "It's okay, Warren. Not everyone likes classical music, but Ruddiker always starts off with classical. It's supposed to pave the way into big band, ragtime, swing, and jazz. Of course the Gregorian chants are a pain to listen to, but what can you do?" She shrugged delicately, and he marveled at the way her shoulders moved. She looked so delicate, fragile, but she had that strength about her.

He nodded, as if he were listening, but he was really admiring how her blouse fit and how snug those pants were on her hips. His fingers flexed lightly as he watched her. He wanted to touch her, wanted to kiss her. But how was he going to do that without looking like some jerk, or total horndog? Suddenly a rapid smattering of Chinese snapped his mind back to the subject at hand and he blinked. He realized Mrs. Xiang was telling him to hurry up so they could close up. He called back a quick reply letting her know he was almost done, then gave Angi an apologetic look.

"Sorry. She's always like that, and we're not used to such huge functions. There's still the dishes and the cleaning up to do. You can leave those there, I can get them."

Angi shook her head and finished up the table she was working on. She had been a waitress at the dinner theatre where her mother worked, so she knew the score. "I got this, don't worry about it. This isn't my first post-party clean up." He smirked at that, and it was her turn to blush and stammer. "I... I mean, I used to be a waitress in high school, so I know how to bus tables." He nodded and went back to his task, the two of them making short work of the clean up. He smiled at her. She nearly melted. The man had one of those disarming smiles. How on earth was she going to do this? Fortunately, she didn't have to worry about it after all, because he stood beside her, shuffled his feet, then blurted out,

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" Angi looked up, surprised, and grinned.

"Do you need to stay up that badly?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry... I mean, do you want to go out sometime? Maybe a coffee or.. a meal or something? Maybe tomorrow night?"

Angi blushed, but she nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that. Tomorrow, eight o'clock? Maybe grab some dinner at Ciccolini's?" He nodded, his smile suddenly turning shy, which made him all the more endearing. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll pick you up at the Student Center?" Angi shook her head and walked over to her table where her clutch purse lay on the seat. She opened it, pulled out a pen and a small personal information card. It was about the size of a business card, but instead of her occupation and title it just had her cell phone number, her address, her e-mail address and her name. She handed it to him, slipping it into the pocket of his stained white apron. "Here's my address. Pick me up at my place? If you need directions, my phone number is on the card."

She winked at him, then moved to head out. She paused at the door, and gave him a flirty smile over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Warren." He watched her go, admiring the way her body moved. How had she managed to get one over on him? Wasn't he the one asking her out? How did she plan exactly how it would happen? Hey, who cared? He had a date with the Angel of Music tomorrow. He whistled as he finished the clean up. Not even Mrs. Xiang could spoil his good mood.

Angi let out a sigh of relief as she sagged against the wall of the Paper Lantern. Now... how to keep him? And what's more? How to keep him from finding out?

* * *

Warren pulled up in front of Angi's apartment building on his red Suzuki GS500 motorcycle, powering down the motor as he pulled out his phone to call her. Luckily, she had been keeping an eye out for him and he didn't need to call. He did, however, need to remember to breathe. She was wearing a short black skirt with a ruffle at the hem and a light purple halter top. And the sexiest black sandals he had ever seen. They made her legs look like they went on forever. Her curls hung like a waterfall down to mid-back. She paused beside his bike and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should have worn pants." He grinned and reached into his backpack to pull out a red helmet and held it out to her. "I think you look perfect." His voice was muffled inside his black and red flame helmet. She couldn't see his blush, but he could see hers. Nodding, she pulled on the helmet and settled herself behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He sped off, relishing the feel of her arms around him. They felt warm, sure, but seemed to tremble slightly as he sped up. He felt her hold on tighter and grinned beneath his helmet.

Unfortunately every good ride must come to an end, and soon enough they pulled into a parking space in front of Ciccolini's Pizzeria. Angi pulled off her helmet but didn't get off the bike, her body still pressed lightly against his. He grinned as he noticed, carefully taking off his helmet so as not to hit her in the face. Standing, he moved off the bike, then held a hand out to help her. Taking it with a slight blush, Angi dismounted, tucking her helmet under her arm. Her flush only deepened when he brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over them lightly. His lips felt warm, but her whole body felt like he had just lit it on fire. The whole thing left her breathless as she followed him into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N - Okay, so I apparently suck at updating things. Life, as always, has a habit of happening, and then here I am, not updating for nearly a year... again. Excuse this time? Well, I have none, save that the muses must only brush my brain lightly, and then that's it. I'm so sorry. Thank you my faithful readers! As always, Sky High and Warren isn't mine (wish he was, though, the things I would do to that man... *sigh*) but Angi is!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Angi slid into the red leather booth inside Ciccolini's, crossing her legs as she watched him take a seat across from her. The waitress smiled as she approached, asking for their drink orders. She took an orange soda, he a root beer. She smiled softly as she looked at him, he only grinned and looked down, then back at her.

"So tell me about Warren Peace," she said with a grin as she leaned in, resting her chin on her hand, which was propped on her elbow, catlike eyes expressive with interest. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not much to tell, really. Grew up with my mother, Chinese/English Lit double major, work at the Paper Lantern, and ride a motorcycle. You?"

Angi laughed and nodded, "Fair enough. Grew up with my mom, drive a VW Bug, love the color red, psych/ music theory double major."_ 'Oh, and I can hypnotize you with my music, and you have fireball hands,' _she finished in her mind as she nodded her thanks to the waitress that brought their drinks, asking what they wanted to order. Giving each other sheepish looks, they agreed on a pizza with everything on it, and settled in to wait. He watched as she drank from her soda, his eyes glued to her lips and how they wrapped around the straw._ 'Those lips would look so much better wrapped around...' _he coughed and took a long draw from his root beer, trying to hide the fact that his thoughts were going down the gutter really fast. Angi just raised an eyebrow while he tried not to look guilty. She smirked.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Peace," she said softly. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, like a kid caught in a lie.

"Oh... um.. no, just thinking about the pizza, y'know." She grinned and nodded, her features taking on a teasing expression.

"Oh.. yeah, uh huh. Because you're sooo hungry, right?" she said with a playfully sarcastic tone. He laughed and nodded.

"Alright, you caught me. I was thinking about you, okay? I've seen you in class, and I've been wanting to ask you out for a while."

"Aww, was that so hard?" she asked teasingly, though inwardly she thrilled at the idea that he had been into her for some time. It wasn't like he had escaped her notice. He was HOT! Who didn't want Warren Peace, alpha male with the killer smile, to notice her? He nodded with a mock-miserable look and then grinned that disarming smile. She wanted to melt into goo, but she just reached across the table to brush his fingers with hers.

"I've been wanting you to ask me out for a while, too," she said softly as she raised her eyes to his, her gaze now shy as she bit her lower lip lightly. He looked shocked for a moment then smiled again and took her hand in his. They stayed that way until the pizza arrived, then talked of inconsequentials, and preliminary date topics, such as a favorite classes, worst professors, friends, favorite foods, and favorite literary works (since they both liked to read). It was no surprise to Angi that she enjoyed her time with Warren, though she felt the twinge of unease as if someone were watching her, assessing her. She knew that whoever had blackmailed her into getting Warren Peace's interest was keeping tabs on her date. There was also the unease of keeping this from him, feeling as if their entire date was a lie. She didn't want it to be, because as they continued to speak, she wanted to really gain his interest. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

Gallantly he paid the bill and offered his arm as they stepped out of the restaurant. "Want to walk?" he asked, unwilling to let the date end so soon. She nodded and leaned into him lightly as they turned to wander down the sidewalk. She smiled as she inhaled his scent - spicy cologne with an undertone of something more earthy, his own scent. It made her shiver and her belly do flip flops. He looked down at her quizically. "Are you cold?" he asked as he moved to put his arm around her shoulders after a moment's hesitation.

"If I say no will you take your arm away?" she asked coyly. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Then yes, I'm cold," she said with a grin and put her arm around his waist, leaning into his embrace. He laughed softly and tightened his hold a bit as they walked. They stayed silent, enjoying each other's company as they ambled. They wandered to a park and she grinned as he led her to a bench, gesturing for her to sit as he took a seat beside her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable against him. They fit together naturally, almost like puzzle pieces.

She listened to his heat beating against his chest while he rested his chin lightly on her head. There were no words. The initial conversation topics had happened over dinner, and neither one of them was inclined to talk, nor to ruin the mood. After a long while, she looked up him, their eyes meeting, their breaths coming out in tandem. Instinctively their heads moved closer, inch by inch until their lips met. It was a soft kiss, but it sent bolts of heat down Angi's body. She rested her hand against his chest, her other hand on his leg for leverage, as his rose to cup her cheek gently, while the one around her pressed her closer. Their kiss deepened, hesitantly, exploring, before instinct took over and they kissed some more, his lips nipping teasingly at hers, she responding in kind. He couldn't help but groan softly at her response, breaking the kiss slowly, resting his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

Her eyes had a hazy unfocused look as she opened them, smiling at him. He smiled back and brushed her cheek with his thumb, then pressing his lips against her forehead he whispered,

"I didn't want to stop, but I'll be damned if I didn't act at least a little less like a horny bastard."

She chuckled softly and nodded, "I understand. Thank you." They settled back into the bench, hearts beating a little faster, skin a little pricklier, lips a little more bruised, but ultimately happy. Eventually he leaned down to kiss her again, softly then a little harder, his lips sliding against hers, capturing them and releasing, his teeth nipping lightly at the soft flesh. She wrapped her arm around his neck and followed his lead, kissing him back, matching his want with her own. They broke apart again with soft sighs and laughed, as he took his arm from around her and reached for her hand to entwine his fingers with hers. She allowed him to pull her backto her feet and they walked back to the bike. She pulled on her helmet and held onto him as he drove the long way back to her apartment. At her door he backed her into the door, kissing her hard, again just using his lips, before stepping back and taking the helmet from her fingers. She looked up at him with a smile and he grinned that disrming smile of his. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise. Good night, Angel," he said with a wink as he walked backward, not taking his eyes off her. She licked her lips lightly and nodded as she watched him before turning to grab her keys from her small purse and walking into the apartment complex's door. As the door shut behind her she let out a sigh, pressing her fingers to her lips. Sweet stars above could the man kiss! With a giggle she headed upstairs and up to bed, her thoughts still on Warren.

* * *

_A/N - So I do apologize if this reads nothing like my last few chapters. It's been a while and I'm used to writing in forum posting style... Read, review... I'll see what I can do about updating more frequently!_


End file.
